people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Leto
Jared Leto is an American musician and actor, in addition to being a movie director, photographer, businessman, model, and philanthropist. He is the lead singer, guitarist, and songwriter in the rock band 30 Seconds to Mars. He has also modelled as the face of Levi Jeans and Hugo Boss. He has won one Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, in 2013. Connections Leto began dating Cameron Diaz in 1999, and they became engaged in 2000. However, the wedding never took place, and they broke up in 2003. Leto briefly dated Scarlett Johansson in 2004. Leto breifly and casually dated Paris Hilton, whom he was seen kissing at the Sundance Film Festival in 2008. Leto briefly dated model Lauren Hastings while visiting Miami. Leto is a friend of Brandon Boyd, of the band Incubus. Leto was spotted out numerous times with Isabel Lucas in 2009. They may have briefly dated. Leto briefly dated Annabelle Wallis in 2010. Leto publically supported Barack Obama in the 2008 presidential elections, and since then has praised Obama repeatedly for his support of gay rights. For the 2013 music video for his band's song "Up in the Air," Leto featured Dita von Teese, gymnasts McKayla Maroney and Jordan Wieber, and writer Neil Strauss. Places Bossier City, Louisiana, USA - Born here, 1971. Lived here, 1971 - 1979. Fairfax, Virginia, USA - Lived here, approximately 1979 - 1985. Port-au-Prince, Haiti - Lived here, 1983. Visited here for relief work, 2011. Washington D.C., USA - Lived here, approximately 1985 - 1989. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA - Studied here, 1985 - 1987. New York, New York, USA - Lived here, 1987 - 1992. Often here. Los Angeles, California, USA - Lives here, 1992 - present. Santa Paula, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. Banning, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. Beaumont, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. Fillmore, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. Redlands, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. Cape Breton, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Dublin, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Seattle, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Marysville, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Olympia, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Tacoma, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Oakland, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Hemel Hempstead, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Manorbier, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Bosherston, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Tenby, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Peterborough, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Port Hope, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Uxbridge, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Honiara, Solomon Islands - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Daintree, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Cairns, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Mossman, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Port Douglas, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Hanover, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Reading, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Lancaster, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Mechanicsburg, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Toronto, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1999. Lisbon, Portugal - Stayed at a monastery here, 2000. Langley, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Sumner, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Munich, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Ait Benhaddou, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Essaouira, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Marrakech, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Ouarzazate, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Saraburi, Thailand - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Bozi Dar, Czech Republic - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Wendover, Utah, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Cape Town, South Africa - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Ossining, New York, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Fernandina Beach, Florida, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Jacksonville, Florida, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Ocala, Florida, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Spokane, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. St. Augustine, Florida, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Beijing, China - Filmed a music video here, 2006. Florianopolis, Brazil - Spent New Year's here, end of 2007. Nuuk, Greenland - Filmed a music video here, 2008. Montreal, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Leipzig, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Ottawa, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Potsdam, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Berlin, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Brussels, Belgium - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Movies How to Make an American Quilt The Last of the High Kings Prefontaine Switchback Basil Urban Legend The Thin Red Line Black and White Fight Club Girl, Interrupted American Psycho Requiem for a Dream Sunset Strip Highway Panic Room Alexander Lord of War Lonely Hearts Chapter 27 Mr. Nobody Dallas Buyers Club Suicide Squad (no locations yet) '''How Added - '''Through Isabel Lucas, who was added via her ex Chris Hemsworth, who was added via his brother Liam Hemsworth, who was added via his ex Miley Cyrus, who was added via her former friend Selena Gomez, who was added via her friend Taylor Swift. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Musicians Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1971 Births Category:People From the United States Category:Jared